


He wouldn’t right? Sequel

by kyooooki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozumw Kenma/???
Kudos: 3





	He wouldn’t right? Sequel

The smell of coffee and pastries hit him all at once when he walked into the happy cafe. It was the early morning so only a few people were scattered along the place allowing him to be the first at the counter.

"Welcome to *random cafe name*! What can I get you today?" The cashier asked.

"Hello, could I get one Macchiato, one caramel frappé, and a hot chocolate?" Kuroo asked quickly as he talked to his co-worker on his phone. It was the end of his shift but he had a few things to clear up.

"Sure and a name for that?" The cashier asked, tapping on his tablet to put the order in.

"Oh Kuroo," he said as he ended the call and put the phone in his pocket. He was in a rush since his daughter's school would be getting out in 20 minutes.

"Alright just wait for your name to be called. They should be done in 5 minutes" the cashier said before Kuroo nodded and sat down on one of the chairs.

Minutes later he heard his name and paid for the drinks before taking them to his car. He tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the music as he drove to his daughters school.

He had gotten off early and what better thing to do than surprising his daughter with an early out and his husband with his favorite drink.

He got to the school and went into the office, telling them he was there to pick up his daughter. The intercom came on and a few seconds she was running down the halls and into the office, kuroo matching her happiness as he picked up and kissed her cheeks.

"Hey, baby how was your lunch?" He asked referring to the homemade bento he made for her. "It was great!! My friends liked the flower design on the cucumbers!" She rambled on happily as he checked her out of school and brought her to his car.

"Ready to surprise daddy with drinks? I got off work early just to surprise you guys!" He said happily buckling her up and then starting the car.

"Yeah let's surprise him!! He won't know what hit him!" She beamed.

"We gotta be like spy's okay? Gotta tiptoe and use hand signals" he said jokingly serious.

"Oh oh does that mean I can stick to walls and shuffle??" She asked happily.

"Of course baby," Kuroo said with a smile, looking in the car mirror to see her happily swaying her legs with a huge smile on her face. He was the luckiest person alive to be able to have her and Kenma in his life.

They chattered the whole car ride home, in the end, Kuroo knew the whole school drama and how his daughter's day went.

"Alright baby let's go! Remember we gotta be super super quiet. Just like a little mouse" he said as he went to her side and unbuckled her from the seat and lifted her out of the car.

"Like a spy too!" She said.

"Yep just like a spy," he said with a smile as he carefully closed the car door and turned the car off, hoping that Kenma would be too involved in his online work to notice.

The two went to the front door and got past it quietly enough before walking up the wooden stairs, kuroo signaling for her to be as quiet as possible.

When he got to the top of the stairs he heard whispers coming from his bedroom and then a few moans. His expression turned to confusion as he covered his daughter's ears and whispered for her to go downstairs and he'd surprise Kenma with the drinks.

She pouted but walked down the stairs and grumpily laid on the couch. Upstairs Kuroo held onto the drink carrier as he walked to his bedroom, the whispers and moans getting louder as he went.

He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be that right? He and Kenma were in a healthy marriage with a daughter. He wouldn't do that right? Maybe he was just overthinking and it was just Kenma doing an adult activity alone.

He hoped to every god that that was what was happening. He holds the drink carrier in one hand as he got to his bedroom door. The noises were clear as day and he could distinguish two voices. At that very moment, his heart broke.

Every doubt and insecurity came back in one wave. He didn't want to push that door open but hell he couldn't live with the fact of not knowing the truth.

He slowly opened the door, tears falling down his cheeks when he saw what was behind it. His husband was getting all felt up by some random stranger in only boxers. He wouldn't do this..., right?

He snapped out of his heartbroken trance when felt hot coffee on his skin.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he stepped away from the spilled hot coffee and hot chocolate. It had gotten through his socks since he was just wearing slides which resulted in his skin getting burned.

Kenma and the stranger quickly looked over when they heard the carrier crash, both their eyes widening when they saw kenmas husband in the doorway. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Wait Kuro it's not what it looks like-" Kenma tried to reason but before he could get a quick explanation out Kuroo was out of the doorway and heading to the doorway.

Kenma rushed to get dressed then rushed downstairs to see Kuroo gathering up his keys and his daughter. Their daughter looked between the two confused and was wondering what was happening. She was even more confused when she saw a stranger at the top of the stairs with her dad's robe on.

"Daddy-" she started, getting cut off by Kuroo.

"Not now baby. Let's go" he said quickly, looking down or at his daughter so he didn't have to glance at Kenma. He couldn't glance at him. It hurt too much. He was afraid he'd just breakdown at the sight of Kenma.

"Kuro I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to find out I mean I was gonna tell you! It was a mistake and I didn't mean any of this" Kenma rambled, trying to stop Kuroo from leaving with his daughter. Their daughter.

"Kuroo." He stated.

"What?.." Kenma asked desperately for even a little more seconds to talk to Kuroo.

"You can call me Kuroo," he said before leaving the house, getting to the car, and quickly buckling her before going to the driver's seat.

Kenma followed and tried to explain the situation which was not in his favor. Kuroo didn't allow him time to explain as he left the driveway and got on the road.

The trip was silent except for a few sniffles coming from Kuroo as he tried to keep his cries in so he could get safely to bokutos. His phone kept buzzing with texts and call notifications in the passenger seat, each one making him remember the scene minutes before.

Bokutos house came into view just before he parked in the driveway next to akaashi's car. He got his daughter and went to the door, knocking quickly as she looked around at the familiar house.

"Why are we at uncle bokutos house?" She asked innocently. "Y'know how uncle Bokuto is my best friend? I'm a little confused right now and he can help me" Kuroo explained softly.

"With adult stuff?" She asked, moving around in his arms so she could look at him.

"Yeah adult stuff sweetie.." he said before Bokuto happily opened the door.

"Hey hey hey!! What are my two bestest friends doing here??" He asked opening the door so they could walk in.

"Hey, uncle Bokuto!!" She said happily, ditching her confusion as she was passed over to her uncle.

"So what's up?" Bokuto asked, worry shown in his voice as he rocked Kuroo daughter. He had seen misery in kuroo's eyes even when he was trying to hide it.

"I just need to talk. Alone" he said the last word quietly as he messed with his t-shirt.

"Oh ok. Hey little dude would you go wake akaashi up for his next meeting?" Bokuto asked his niece(?).

"Uncle akaashi!!" She yelled happily as she got set down, immediately running to his room to do so.

Tears fell as kuroo went into bokutos arms. He tried to calm down so his daughter wouldn't hear him but the tears kept falling.

"What's wrong Kuroo?" Bokuto asked as he held Kuroo in his arms, rubbing his back softly, his hand feeling as sobs racked Kuroo body.

"He cheated^on me," Kuroo said in between sobs. Bokuto held kuroo closer and tried to calm him down with soft whispers.

"It's alright get it all out. You deserve way more than that" Bokuto whispered.

Bokuto was normally bouncing off the walls but when he needed to be he was very good at comforting his friends.

Akaashi kept his niece busy as he listened to Kuroo and Bokuto. He did sympathize with Kuroo and his situation. He'd be heartbroken if he and Bokuto split up.

The two traveled to the couch and were now wiping the tears off kuroo's cheeks as he sniffled.

"It's gonna be alright. Let's just calm down and rationally evaluate what to do next" Bokuto calmly said as he gave him a tissue.

Kuroo blew his nose and threw the tissue away before plopping back down on the couch. "Can we cuddle for a while? I don't want to think about him"Kuroo asked, his voice a little messed up from crying for so long.

"Sure bro c'mere," Bokuto said with a smile as he opened his arms. Kuroo moved into bokutos arms and continued sniffling into his shirt.

After Kuroo calmed down Akaashi led his daughter out and they embraced. All four went to the kitchen and ate the dinner that Bokuto and Akaashi made earlier.

[2 weeks later]

Kuroo exhaled anxiously as he straightened out the papers in his car. Today was the day he would take another step into becoming a non-married man.

It sounded so weird to him. They were married for so long and now he was in the car seconds away from delivering divorce papers. How did he even end up here?

He sighed and got of the car, grabbing a pen before shutting and locking it. He doubled checked that he had everything and walked up to the door just like old times when he got the mail.

When Kenma opened the door they looked at each other for a few painful seconds then walked to the kitchen. Kuroo had texted him prior to meeting up so it was supposed to be a quick 5 minutes.

That didn't stop the tension in the room. Both never engaged in any long-form of conversation while signing the divorce papers.

"I'll go to court to have these registered, they should get finalized in 6 months," Kuroo said as he picked up the papers.

"Can I tell you one last thing before you go? I want to get it off my chest and you deserve to know" Kenma asked looking up to Kuroo, something he hadn't done a lot that day.

"Sure shoot," Kuroo said, putting all his attention on just leaving.

"Uh, y'know those letters from 2 years ago?" Kenma asked.

"Mhm, what about them?" Kuroo replied, a little more curious. He wanted to know if Kenma had more information about the person hurting him.

"It um wasn't a stalker? I willingly excepted them and uh wrote back to. I wasn't getting hurt or stalked" he said quietly, feeling more guilty saying it out loud.

Kuroo didn't know what to think. He worried about Kenma for at least a year after the latter incident, wondering if the stalker would strike again or not.

Even now he cared for kenma but now that he was told Kenma wasn't a victim and willingly participated in it blew his mind. Wait wait wait. He was cheating for how long??

"How long have you been cheating? Yes sending those letters counts as cheating" Kuroo said, trying to cover up his sadness when he looked at Kenma.

"It started 1 year before we got Aoi(their daughter)" Kenma said.

"Why did you even stay with me? Why did you adopt a baby with me knowing fucking well that you were cheating on me? You set this relationship up to fail and for what. Do you even love me? Do you love Aoi or did you just get roped into us huh?" Kuroo said his emotions getting to him.

"I love you both it's just complicated. One thing led to another and then I couldn't tell you and then we adopted her and everything" Kenma tried to explain.

"Bye Kenma. I wished this turned out differently. I really do. I love you and Bokuto will be here to get my stuff this weekend" Kuroo said leaving the house with the papers.

He got in his car and saw Kenma standing on the porch. This was just too unreal for him. Before he could get caught in the moment he left the driveway and went back to bokutos house.

[5 years later]

"Happy birthday baby!" Kuroo cheered as he carried a cutely decorated cake over to the table surrounded by 7 year olds and adults.

"Thank you daddy! Can I blow the candles out?" She asked happily as she held onto the table.

"Yes baby" Kuroo said lovingly as he stood behind her.

She blew the 7 candles out and made a wish, everyone cheering and clapping for her. Kuroo cut the cake and started handing out pieces to everyone. Once everyone had cake and was satisfied they moved to the playground that was right next to a tiny beach.

"Daddy where are the bubbles?" Aoi asked as she ran up to Kuroo with three of her friends.

"In the Walmart bag on the picnic table" he answered before she thanked him and ran away with her friends.

He watched with a smile as he watched her have fun. He was glad they were finally able to move on from Kenma in their lives. He wasn't totally out of the picture since he agreed Kenma should be able to see her so they agreed Kenma would have her on the weekends.

"She's having fun. I was thinking of going out tomorrow night. Just a night for us" a familiar voice said causing him to look over. He saw tsukishima and smiled.

"A date?" Kuroo asked with a smirk.

"In your dreams" tsukishima said before he sat next to Kuroo and watched the kids run around.

"Then care to make my dreams come true?" Kuroo asked seconds later cause tsukishima to snort.

"I can't say no to that. 4pm sound okay?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yeah I'll drop Aoi off at her dads and then we can have hangout" Kuroo said happily.

"Sounds amazing" tsukishima said as Aoi ran up to the two.

"C'mon play with us saltyshima!" Aoi yelled as she tugged on tsukishimas pants, urging him to get up and play with them.

Tsukishima gave a small smile that lasted for a few seconds before he got up and picked her before walking off with the kids on his heels.

Kuroo watched with a smile. Everything was finally going well and maybe just maybe would he be able to trust enough again to enter a relationship.


End file.
